Collect Them All
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: This collection will be for all of the stories in the Collect Them All Challenge at HPFC forum. Various ratings, warnings, and pairings. Make sure to read them each chapter.
1. Severus Snape

**Title:** Friendship  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s): **one-sided Severus/Lily  
**Warnings: **None**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Severus and Lily before Hogwarts  
**Word Count: **221  
**Notes: **This collection will be for all of the stories in the Collect Them All Challenge at HPFC forum. Some of the stories will be for other challenges combined with Collect Them All as well.  
For the 12 days of Christmas Challenge at the HPFC forum. I had to write a canon fic.  
For the Collect Them All Challenge at HPFC forum. Character: Severus Snape. Prompt: message  
**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Severus Snape secretly watched Lily Evans. She was so pretty, so lively. He wished he could get her to notice him. Maybe he could send her a message. He probably looked better on paper than he did in person.

Severus was brought out of his thoughts. There was a bottle of water floating to Lily's outstretched hands. "She's a witch," he whispered.

That was how he'd get Lily to notice him.

When he told her she was a wish, she's hadn't wanted to believe him. He then pointed out the strange things that happened around her.

They talked about magic and Hogwarts, and what they could expect when they went to school. Severus told her about having a witch as a mother and a muggle as a father, and how that made him a half-blood while she was a muggle-born.

They became inseparable. Severus hated Petunia Evans. He had no idea how such a foul girl could be related to Lily.

When they went to Hogwarts, Severus knew it would be him and Lily forever. He hoped to one day ask her to marry him. He hoped they would have a bunch of little kids to raise and love. How was he to know that when they met James Potter, it would be the beginning of the end for their relationship?


	2. Antonin Dolohov

**Title:** Truth  
**Rating: **M (to be safe)  
**Pairing(s): **Antonin Dolohov/Gideon Prewett  
**Warnings: **AU, canonical death**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** The truth about Gideon Prewett's death  
**Word Count: **975  
**Notes: **For the Collect Them All Challenge at HPFC forum. Genre - Tragedy, 950-1,000 words  
Really not sure where this came from at all.  
**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Antonin had been meeting in secretly with Gideon in a wooded area. He couldn't tell anyone. Not only would he be killed, after a definite torture session, but Gideon wouldn't survive either, and Gideon had to survive. No matter what.

Gideon wanted to tell the organization he belonged to. "They'll protect you," he implored.

Those blue eyes made Antonin feel as if they were looking deep into his soul, and he wondered what they saw when he did look. Did they see someone worth loving?

"How do you know they won't imprison me?"

Gideon scowled. "Because they're not the dark."

Antonin rolled his eyes at Gideon's nativity. "That doesn't mean anything. First of all, with all of the crimes I've committed, I'd probably end up in Azkaban. Second of all, if they don't trust me, they won't protect me from the Dark Lord. If I jump ships, I'm as good as dead. As you are, by the way."

Gideon's long fingers rubbed Antonin's chin. "I'm fighting in this war. He's probably already ordering my death."

"I'm not going to give him more reason to go after you," he mumbled. He flushed, which was very clear on his pale face, when he realized how much he gave away with that statement.

"Antonin, do you love me?"

Antonin stayed silent.

"Answer me. Is it a waste of time to risk everything on you? Am I just someone you like having sex with, someone to pass the time with?"

"No," Antonin growled. "Never demean yourself like that. I can't lie; I love sex with you. There's more than that, though. You're brave and loyal, gorgeous, and you make me want to be a better person."

"Really?" Gideon asked. His blue eyes shined with an emotion Antonin didn't know how to name.

"Really."

Gideon was on him then, crushing their lips together. Antonin returned it in kind. His hands gripped Gideon's perfect arse, massaging the round globes. Gideon's hand snaked underneath his shirt and the fingers brushed Antonin's nipples in a featherlike caress, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

Gideon pulled back and Antonin groaned at the loss of contact. He wanted Gideon's lips on him again. "I love you, too," Gideon whispered.

Antonin's response was to flip them so Gideon was on his back and Antonin straddled his waist. Their covered pricks rubbed against each other and both whimpered at the absolute pleasure. The only way it could get better was if the clothes were gone. Their lips latched on each other again as their hands worked busily to undo each other's clothes. Both seemed to have momentarily forgotten that they had wands. Even with his mind fogged with images of Gideon naked and spread out before him, it didn't stop Antonin from hearing something, something that sounded like a branch being snapped.

He lifted his head, ignoring Gideon's whimpers as his eyes scanned the area. "I thought I heard something."

Gideon quickly sat up, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. They stood up and surveyed the area, but nothing was shown.

"Maybe I was just hearing things," Antonin said.

"Maybe," Gideon whispered, but he didn't sound as if he believed it. Either way, the mood had been sufficiently ruined.

At a Death Eater meeting, Antonin saw Lucius look at him contemplatively. He swallowed nervously. It was never a good thing when Lucius was thinking, and you were the subject of those thoughts. It never ended well for the person.

Lucius never approached him, so Antonin began to relax. Let his guard down. He continued to see Gideon secretly, but he put those thoughts of someone following him out of his mind. He was probably wrong, especially when neither he nor Gideon faced anyone with accusing eyes.

He should have never let his guard down.

The first sign that something was wrong was Gideon didn't show up for their get together. Gideon did everything he could to not miss them, especially because there was so few. For some reason if he did have to miss, he always found a way to get a message to Antonin.

This time though there was no Gideon and no note. He worried, but there was no one he could ask. There was nothing he could do but wait.

He finally found out what happened. Aurors captured him on his grounds. At first, he thought it was for the random murders, and they just finally caught him. What he heard though, made his blood run cold.

"Antonin Dolohov, you are under arrest for the murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett." He blocked out everything else the Auror said. He didn't fight when they bounded him.

All he heard was _Gideon was dead, Gideon was dead, Gideon was dead..._

His lover, the most important person in his life, was dead. Somehow, he was the one accused of the atrocity, which was laughable. He'd never lay a hand on Gideon. He'd rather kill himself.

He didn't know what happen, and he didn't care. His life didn't mean anything at all, not anymore.

After he was thrown into Azkaban, with nothing but Dementors for company, he thought about the love of his life. He hoped Gideon didn't suffer. He hoped whoever did kill Gideon would get caught. They deserved to rot in Azkaban in a cell right next to his.

When Lucius came for a visit, he knew it was the blond aristocrat who did the deed and then framed him. It was confirmed when he said, "You should have thought twice before you betrayed the Dark Lord." He laughed as he walked away.

Nothing mattered. He felt the Dementors take all of his good memories away, all of his memories of Gideon. All he wanted was Gideon, to see his smiling face and laughing eyes, and he'd never get to again.


	3. Vulchanov

**Title:** Thankful  
**Rating: **k  
**Pairing(s): **None  
**Warnings: **None**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Vulchanov appreciates all he has.  
**Word Count: **158  
**Notes: **For the Collect Them All Challenge at HPFC forum. **Character:** Vulchanov, **Prompt: **thankful  
Pyotr Vulchanov was a Beater for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup.  
**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Vulchanov was thankful. He had always dreamed of being a beater for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. He knew when he tried had out, it had been close between him and one other beater. The two of them had been pretty evenly matched. Miraculously enough, he had been picked with the other being chosen as the alternate.

Vulchanov worked hard to prove they made the right choice. He didn't want his position on the team to be taken away. He got along with all of his teammates and stayed late on practice days.

He got particularly close to Viktor Krum. They became like brothers. When the team lost the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, he felt aimless, but Viktor snapped him out of it. He reminded Vulchanov and all of their other teammates that they played excellent, but Ireland simply played better.

Vulchanov knew being a Quidditch star was a short-term job, but he'd enjoy it while it lasted.


	4. Sirius Black

**Title:** An Alliance Turns into More  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing(s): **Sirius/Severus  
**Warnings: **AU**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Sirius is sorted into Slytherin.  
**Word Count: **450  
**Notes: **For the Collect Them All Challenge at HPFC forum. **Character:** Sirius Black, **Prompts: **"If I can't make you leave, how can I save you from me?"- Emilie Autumn (Save You), furious, different House!AU  
**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

When Sirius Black was first sorted into Slytherin, he thought his life had ended as he met his new friend's furious eyes. It was obvious his newly formed friendship with James Potter was over.

He feared he would become everything his parents were, and he didn't know how to handle that. He kept to himself. Despite his house, he didn't trust any Slytherins. Most of them left him alone, too.

One day, he came upon James Potter bullying Severus Snape. He watched, not interfering as Severus fought back. He definitely gave as good as he got. Sirius left the scene as quietly as he had come.

That night he walked into the restroom and saw Severus admiring some bruises. He stopped short, mouth agape. "Did James do that to you?"

Severus looked at him, eyes narrowed as if they were assessing him. "No, my muggle father."

Sirius nodded. "I know that feeling. My witch mother is a harpy. She's also a fan of physical punishment."

After that night, the two of them came to an understanding, if not friendship.

They didn't really hang out with each other as Severus's friendship with Lily Evans was extremely strong, but they became allies, something that was very important in the Slytherin house.

In fifth year, after Severus said something in the heat of the moment and tarnished his friendship with Lily, Sirius was the one to comfort him. That comfort included a heated make out session.

They didn't talk much about what happened, but they continued their _relationship_, if one could call it that. Neither wanted to define what they had, but they wanted to continue to enjoy the benefits all the same.

Sirius knew Severus's potion skills made him highly desirable, and he was being recruited by the seventh years to serve the rising Dark Lord while they were in their sixth year.

Sirius held on tightly; he hoped he could get Severus to say 'no' to them. Although they never talked about their relationship, he did care about Severus.

Severus started to be unusually cruel to him, and Sirius wouldn't have any of that. "Why are you trying to get me to leave?" he demanded one day.

"You're better off without me. You'd be safer without me."

Sirius's eyes softened. "I don't want to be without you, though," he whispered. "Stay with me. Please."

Severus looked deeply into his eyes as if searching. "Okay, I will."

"Promise?" Sirius asked.

"Promise."

Sirius didn't know if Severus would actually keep his promise, He didn't know if Severus would give in to the seventh years, but he wasn't going to give up on his lover. No matter what, he'd never turn away from Severus.


	5. Benjy Fenwick

**Title:** Benjy  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s): **None  
**Warnings: **None**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Benjy Fenwick got his Hogwarts letter.  
**Word Count: **207  
**Notes: **For the Collect Them All Challenge at HPFC forum. **Character:** Benjy Fenwick, **Prompts: **potion  
Nothing much is known about Benjy Fenwick except he was a member of the Order of Phoenix during the First Wizarding War, and he was presumably killed and mutilated by Death Eaters. In my story, Benjy is a muggle-born.  
**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

When Benjy first got his Hogwarts letter, he was so excited. Even though he'd have to leave his younger brother, he couldn't wait to go to a school of magic.

His younger brother, Robbie, seemed excited even if a tad bit disappointed that he was going away to a boarding school.

Robbie would contemplate about how it was in the wizarding world. "I wonder if you are going to make potions, like in all of those books and movies."

"I think so. I mean, there are potion ingredients on my school supply list."

"So cool," Robbie breathed.

He was no longer awed when they got to the platform, though. In fact, Robbie looked miserable.

"Robbie, it'll be okay. I'm coming home for the holidays."

"I'll miss you," Robbie said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I'll miss you, too." Benjy pulled Robbie into a hug.

Despite the tear-filled goodbye, he couldn't wait. As stepped on the train, he knew he was about to face a brand new adventure.


	6. Jason Swann

**Title:** Jason Swann  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s): **None  
**Warnings: **None**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** What was Jason thinking?  
**Word Count: **124  
**Notes: **For the Collect Them All Challenge at HPFC forum. **Character:** Jason Swann, **Prompts: **impatient, Divination classroom  
For the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge. **Drabble Fic #6**  
**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Third year Jason Swann tapped his foot. If anyone bothered to look, they would be able to see how impatient he was just by looking at his foot.

He was sitting in the Divination classroom, and he wished he wasn't. He really hated the subject. There was no science to it. It was only a guessing game.

What was he thinking when he signed up for it? Oh yeah, now he remembered. Skye signed up for it, and he had a huge crush on her. He had hoped he'd be able to sit next to her, but she chose to sit with another Gryffindor girl.

As Trelawney made another wild prediction, Jason felt like banging his head on the table. What was he thinking?


	7. Herbert Beery

**Title:** Herbert Beery  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s): **None  
**Warnings: **None**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Herbert loves Herbology and dramatics.  
**Word Count: **162  
**Notes: **For the Collect Them All Challenge at HPFC forum. **Character:** Herbert Beery, **Prompts: **fleeting, sunshine  
**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Herbert loved Herbology. He was good at it to and he understood it in a way that not many people did. He had wanted to do something a little more with Herbology, but was never able to.

Although he didn't dream of being a teacher, he was excited when he became the Herbology professor at Hogwarts under Armando Dippet. He hoped his love for the subject might inspire future generations to pursue a career in it.

He also had another love, and that was for the dramatics. When he grew weary of teaching Herbology for the simple reason that the students only attended the class because they were forced to their first five years, he left Hogwarts to teach at the Rewarding Academy of Dramatic Arts. There, he met students who yearned to know more. They respected his expertise and attended because they wanted to learn more, not because they had to.

Teaching at W.A.D.A. was definitely a better fit for him.


	8. Cho Change

**Title:** Cho Chang  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s): **Cho/unnamed, Unrequited Cho/Harry  
**Warnings: **None**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Cho thinks on what might have been.  
**Word Count: **525  
**Notes: **For the Collect Them All Challenge at HPFC forum. **Character:** Cho Chang, **Prompts: **post DH fic, Fair, July, Gobstones, Astonished  
**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Cho stared as her husband got dressed. They had been married for almost five years, and even now she didn't think it would last. She didn't love him when they married and she didn't love him know. She gave in to his pursuit because she had no other prospects. Who _she_ wanted was already spoken for.

She had once dreamed of having children, teaching them to pay Gobstones, but now that dream was fading. She didn't believe she could bring children into a loveless marriage. As a grown witch, she had committed many sins. One of the biggest ones was lying about loving her husband, but she didn't think she could commit the sin of having children in this kind of environment. No child deserved that.

It was almost July 31st, and like always, her mind turned to Harry Potter. She wondered what he was up to. She wondered if he was as blissfully happy with Ginny as the media painted him to be. Part of her wished the media was lying like it sometimes did, but she didn't know if that was the case this time.

When Harry had first asked her out, she had been astonished that the boy-who-lived had liked her. He was so sweet and cute, definitely a catch. Unfortunately, she had already said 'yes' to Cedric and her parents had taught her to always honor her obligations. And she did like Cedric. She liked Cedric for different reasons that she liked Harry. They both had that innate kindness that drew her, though.

After Cedric's death, she realized she had another shot with Harry. It wasn't fair to Harry or herself that they tried to date so soon, though. She was mourning and hadn't been ready to move on. She allowed her jealousy over his close friendship with Hermione to get in the way.

She later realized that although she hadn't been in love with Cedric, she cared about him and knowing he died had traumatized her. She tried to force herself to move on before she had been ready. No matter how much she liked Harry, she needed time for her brain to process everything.

By the time she was ready, he was already dating Ginny Weasley. Then they broke up, but before Cho could ask him out on a date, she had graduated and he was gone for who knows where. By the time Cho saw Harry again—after the final battle—he had already reconciled with Ginny.

Cho and Harry were not meant to be. Cho cared about Harry so much; that was why she didn't try to intervene and come between him and Ginny. She wanted him happy, even if it was with someone else.

Even after all these years though, just seeing him from afar made Cho's heart thump. She wondered if she could ever fall in love with someone else, or did Harry have her heart for eternity. Cho hoped not. She wanted that kind of happiness that Harry had found with Ginny. She knew she wasn't going to find it with her current husband unfortunately. Maybe it was time to tell him the truth.


End file.
